


The War Is Just Started, Captain

by Vaeri



Series: The War Just Started, Captain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Steve and the others are escaped from the Raft but they need a place where they can hide for a while. Sam has a friend who lives in Budapest and because Hungary stayed out of the Socovian Accord they won't hunt them down. So it's a safe place for them. Even if Steve trust Sam he feels odd around the Falcon's friend who is a girl but always wears a hoodie or scarf to hide her face. She let them see her face but uses a fake name. The blonde super soldier cannot trust her until one day he finds out what happened with her and who is she really.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this work of mine as well. So here's the prologue, tell me what you think, what I should correct etc. Thank you if you leave kudos for me it really means a lot. :D
> 
> Love~  
> Vaeri

 

 

The escape from the Raft wasn’t as easy as Steve thought it would be at first. Guards shot at him and the others but they made it out and in one piece and it was the only thing that mattered now. Or it wasn’t?

 

‘Where to, Captain?’ asked Clint in the pilot seat.

 

‘The whole world is after us. I don’t think we have much options’ interrupted Wanda.

 

‘Wakanda?’ asked Scott but soon got some “seriously?” glares and lifted his hands in defense.

 

‘I know someone in Budapest. She’ll help and Hungary didn’t sign the Accord’ said suddenly Sam.

 

‘Budapest is a good place’ agreed Hawkeye.

 

‘Then Budapest is it’ nodded the blonde super soldier. Clint turned the helicopter in Europe’s direction with that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Y/n) walked down the street through the crowd which gathered around the National Celebration. It was the day there was the War of Independence in Budapest. She knew it was a safe place if anyone followed her and she would easily disappear from their eyes. Even if so many years passed she still felt H.Y.D.R.A on her back.

 

She looked at the podium they built for the show and saw the prime minister speak in the microphone. (Y/n) looked around her again for the hundredth time in that minute but didn’t see anything suspicious. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket so she picked it out annoyed. Who the hell wanted her now? Sam. (Y/n) took it to her ear quickly and spoke:

 

‘I hope you didn’t get in too much trouble this time’ her smooth voice was well hidden by the loud sounds the crowd gave.

 

‘Do you have some extra rooms?’ asked the familiar voice she knew well.

 

‘How many?’ she asked.

 

‘Around six’ answered the other. Her smile went into a grin.

 

‘When do you get here?’

 

‘We’ll be there soon, don’t worry’ Sam answered.

 

‘Don’t be late’ she warned jokingly and hang up.

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Arriving In The Unknown

 

 

Even if over the last year Steve spent his time beside Sam, the Falcon never spoke about a secret friend of his. This was something the blonde never expected from Sam. Clint slowly landed the helicopter not far from the strada. The _friend_ sent Sam a message where she will wait for them.

 

Sam went in front of everyone and Wanda closed the line with Scott. Steve followed the black man still suspicious and curious about this friend. They walked through the knee high grass which brushed at their legs. The sun was high above them but it wasn’t lunch time yet. The weather wasn’t too cold but the super soldier felt the cool breeze on his exposed skin by his neck and hands. When they reached the gas station they became aware of their tiredness and they just dragged their feet after themselves.

 

‘Anyone needs to pee?’ asked Sam looking back over his shoulder.

 

‘I’m hungry anyway so… anyone wants something?’ asked Clint who went in the direction of the shop’s door. Wanda followed after him with Scott leaving Sam, Bucky and Steve alone out in the parking lot. Bucky stayed a bit further from the two other because he knew Steve wanted to have a personal conversation with the Falcon.

 

Steve approached his friend and looked at him searching for anything in Sam’s expression.

 

‘So… do you want to tell me anything about this friend of yours, man?’ asked the blonde when he felt like he needed to break the silence.

 

‘You can trust her, Steve… she’s like us… a ridden’ smiled a bit bitterly the Falcon not looking at Steve.

 

‘That’s what makes her suspicious… but I trust you and if you say she’s okay, then she is’ looked around the blonde. A black Kia cee’d pulled into the gas station which looked a typical family car and as Steve watched it he saw Sam’s expression change a bit from the corner of his eye.

 

‘That should be her… she likes black cars’ smiled a bit the black man. Clint, Scott and Wanda just walked out of the shop when they noticed Steve and Sam looking at the black car. The five of them watched as a girl with grey hoodie and dark blue jeans on got out of the car and leaned to the car like she waited for someone. Sam walked to her followed by the others. As they approached her she turned to them and opened her door not letting them look at her face closely. Everyone got in Sam taking the passenger seat.

 

‘You have to know about the rules first before we reach Budapest’ she started her tone a bit cold. ‘One: always look behind you and two: if anyone ever bring a threat on my neck I won’t think twice about killing you and the threat.’

 

‘I thought Budapest was safe’ quipped Scott in the backseat.

 

‘There’s no safe place in this world especially for my kind’ she answered and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was silent and they all felt it was no more the friendly atmosphere they had in New York. Through the streets they arrived in front of an abandoned building next to the woods. There were family houses but in a safe distance. The girl walked to the front door and opened it with a loud creek. It looked like a ghost house.

 

She closed the door behind them and went to the next floor. It was an old apartment house but alone next to an industrial area. It surprised all of them that it looked abandoned on the outside but inside it was the newest they could imagine.

 

‘Holy crap… you really are an expert in this’ mumbled Sam in awe which earned a low chuckle from the girl. She still didn’t push down the hoodie and it made Steve uneasy. He knew Sam was hiding something from him.

 

‘You’re lucky I chose this instead of a simple basement’ she shrugged. ‘That’s your room, Sam. The two super soldiers can sleep next to you in which ever room they want. Legolas and you can sleep at the end by the corridor.’ pointed the girl at the two last doors.

 

‘And Wanda?’ asked suddenly Steve making her turn to him still hiding behind her hood.

 

‘She will be on my floor. She will need some supplies you won’t’ answered coldly the girl and walked to the stairs with Wanda in her tail but Steve stopped her again.

 

‘What supplies?’ he asked confused. The girl in the hoodie laughed finding it funny.

 

‘Periods’ replied shortly and went up on the stairs. Steve went crimson red and earned a ‘you can’t be so dumb in this…’ look from Bucky, while Sam shook his head smiling and a hard laughing Hawkeye.

 

Around lunch time they all gathered on the corridor and tried to think about what to do for lunch. They thought about going to a McDonald’s when the mysterious girl cried out to them but from below them. They guys went down on the ground level to find Wanda and the other girl finishing the cooking.

 

‘Finally.’ grumbled the girl. ‘We made stew’

 

‘Oh, great! Thank you!’ exclaimed Clint taking a seat at the large table in the dining room. The conversation went easily on with Sam, Clint and Scott by the table. Steve just nodded or answered yes or no and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his head. He wanted to know her name. How the heck he supposed to trust her if he even doesn’t know her name?! Now even if he could see her (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair the other parts of her face was covered by a black scarf.

 

‘Steve? Are you okay?’ asked Clint between two bites.

 

‘Yeah… yeah, I’m okay…’ he nodded but soon he had to ask so he turned to her and asked right away. ‘What’s your name?’

 

Silence sat on the table making everyone curious but tensed up. The girl sighed and started to get rid of the black scarf slowly. As she unrolled the fabric her beautiful face revealed from it. She had (thin/fleshy/color) lips and (cute/small/pug/straight) nose. Her (e/c) eyes landed on Steve as her lips parted to speak.

 

‘Sarah will do’ she said with her smooth voice. It sent shivers down on Steve’s spine and silenced everyone at the table for a long while. But the only one who had nausea was Sam who got flashbacks of his mission.

 

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

 

_Sam sat in the helicopter which went to a Russian village in Siberia not too far from the Chinese borders. He got this case but he didn’t understand why they entrusted him with a high level case as this. It was about someone’s elimination. The Government thought this girl not even sixteen was a threat to the humanity._

 

_It was so ridiculous he wanted to throw up immediately as he got the case. But he had to do it or at least let the others do it. He didn’t know much about this case just that he had to kill her._

 

_‘Hey, Wilson! Get out, we don’t have much time for daydreaming’ cried out the leader of the team. Lewis lieutenant, this was his name. Sam followed him in the snow through the forest. The team arrived at the end of the little village this girl hid. Snow covered everything and people wore thick coats with fur and boots with lining. They wore the same outfit just in camo. The village wasn’t too big or had too much people in it so it was easy to not make too much splurge. They approached an abandoned house which was a family house. The windows broken or really dirty and the walls seemed like they didn’t held too much warmth inside._

 

_They broke in and tried to hunt her down when a shock wave swept across the house knocking down everyone. Some hit their heads in something and lied unconscious on the floor or died by the others guns shooting them down accidentally. Sam hid behind the staircase and placed down his gun on the floor breathing heavily._

 

_‘Come out!’ cried out a tiny voice, a girl’s. A frightened, little not yet sixteen year old girl’s. Sam lifted up his hands in surrender and come out of his hiding spot. The girl’s (e/c) eyes looked at him fear in them. ‘Why do you want me?! What did I do to you?!’ she exclaimed angrily but sadness with it tears spilling from her beautiful eyes._

 

_‘Hey, the answer is that I don’t know… I put the gun down, okay? I don’t want to hurt you’ he said trying to reassure her as he walked closer a bit but as her eyes shot up to his he stopped dead in his tracks._

 

_‘You’re lying!’ she exclaimed angrily._

 

_‘No, I’m not’ shook his head the black man._

 

_‘Prove it!’ she furrowed her eyebrows._

 

_‘Um… I put the gun down’ he pointed on the weapon lying on the floor. The girl’s lips formed an “oh”. Sam had to continue so he did: ‘Hey, are you here alone?’_

 

_‘Yes’ nodded the girl._

 

_‘Do you have anything to eat? I mean this house is pretty haunted’ he looked around in the broke down house which surely looked pretty when it was still in use._

 

_‘I can manage it’ she answered but blushed at her stomach grumbling. Sam smiled and walked to her._

 

_‘I can cook’ he said and the girl’s eyes shined up at that._

 

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

 

The night fell down on them and everyone retrieved in their rooms. Steve walked down the stairs to get a glass of water when she passed him with a backpack on her back not even looking at him with the hoodie on her head. The blonde turned after her and asked:

 

‘Where are you going?’

 

‘Out’ she answered and closed the door behind herself. Okay, now she was more suspicious as before and Steve didn’t like it one bit.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Trust Is What He Needs

 

 

 

Steve walked toward the kitchen trying not to follow “Sarah”. He came here to lay low and that was what he needed to do. He would lay low and wait but the nagging feeling didn’t leave from the back of his mind. He had to trust Sam who trusted this girl and if Sam trusted her than he trust her too. Didn’t he?

 

‘Hey, buddy, why are you still up?’ startled him the said man.

 

‘Just getting a glass of water’ shrugged the blonde and turned to Sam showing the glass full of the liquid. ‘You know, I just met Sarah. She went out somewhere. Do you know where?’

 

‘Steve… just try to trust her. She gave us shelter even if she’s a ridden too trying to get rid of her- past’ sighed Sam running a hand through his hair. ‘I know she’s strange… but try to understand her. She’s running since she knew about herself. Whole teams wanted to take her down and not just arresting her… they wanted to kill her.’

 

‘You were a member of one of those teams’ twitched upwards Steve’s mouth in realization.

 

‘Yes, and I let her go back then, because I saw a frightened, sixteen year old girl who tried to survive the Siberian winter without warm clothes and food. That was what she was back then, okay? I didn’t want to be a murderer especially not a teenage girl’s murderer!’ exclaimed the other man and continued. ‘This way I can look in the mirror every morning. She makes everyone think that she’s wild or an outsider but she’s just… lonely… and my friend.’

 

‘Hey, it’s okay! Just lately… I learnt that I cannot trust everyone… more likely just in a couple of people’ sighed defeated Steve. ‘I have an odd feeling around her… something that bothers me, something that makes me feel cautious around her. I cannot help, okay?’

 

‘I understand, man, I understand… let her know you and she’ll open up to you’ looked Sam in the blonde’s blue orbs which softened and got a nod from Steve.

 

‘Let’s get to bed’ went Steve for the door followed by Sam.

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

The night was dark enough to hide her from the unwanted watchers as she walked down the streets of Budapest. The backpack had something interesting in it. Or at least it was interesting for the guy she wanted to make a deal with. That blonde super soldier’s stupid face didn’t want to disappear from her mind as she strode on the streets.

 

He looked worn and tired even if his body wasn’t his soul was tired of this world. Who wasn’t fed up with this world, with humanity? Humanity made her into this into a weapon and when they thought the test failed they just threw her out and let the world try to hunt her down because of something she couldn’t control. Everytime she looked in the mirror she saw the monster under her skin who killed so many people and craved for more blood, more death around her. She hated that monster, who she became everytime she lost control.

 

She arrived in front of a building which looked like a futuristic glass building they made nowadays. She jumped up and started climbing up on the building’s side using her abilities. She could lift herself up easily with telekinesis but it always draw so much energy from her when she used it to climb on buildings that she chose not to use it often and just in small doses.

 

She looked in front of her on a level and saw her reflection in the glass. Those eyes… the eyes of a demon. Her usually (e/c) orbs turned into pitch black as the white of her eyes too. She gritted her teeth and climb onward trying to shake the images of memories from her head. Finally when she made it to the right floor she cautiously cut the glass in a big circle with a special knife she stole from somewhere she was in the past. She didn’t remember anymore but it was a useful thing. She stepped into the corridor and taking back the knife to it’s pocket on her trousers she walked to the right door. She opened the door and walked in smiling at the pitch darkness she found herself in. She could easily make out the contours of the guy by the table and two guards standing at his side.

 

‘Good evening, Miss Strong’ greeted the man behind the desk.

 

‘I was expecting you to point more guns on me, Xander’ she smiled wickedly. ‘I bet you still want this.’ She pulled out the gem from her backpack. It was business. She stole things for collectors and she got the money for it.

 

‘You guessed right, sweetheart’ smiled back at her the man walking closer trying to touch the gem but she snatched it away from his grasp.

 

‘You can have it after I got my money. You know it wasn’t easy steeling it’ tilted her head “Sarah”.

 

‘Guys’ he smacked with his fingers and the guards handed a briefcase to her. She was smarter than just letting go of the gem without checking out the exchange so she opened the briefcase the gem still in her hand. She lifted up the packs of money seeing that there was all of the money there. Her smile reached her lips and nodded agreeing. She gave the gem to Xander and with a saluting motion she jumped out of the office. Now she only needed to get back with the money and staying low for a while.

 

“Sarah” was almost at the house she gave shelter to the others when she saw some American soldiers searching for something. Crap. She went on the longer way but it was safer now that those damn soldiers were there. The grass was high enough to hide her from their sight if she stayed down. She heard those men speak from closer than she wanted them to be so she looked around and almost got caught from the flashlights. She cursed but continued her way to the house. It was quiet and she sighed relieved when she saw them moving over. As she straightened herself she bumped into someone and she stopped dead. She looked up and saw Steve’s familiar blue orbs looking at her suspiciously.

 

‘Gosh… you scared the hell out of me…’ she sighed. ‘You shouldn’t be out here. Your friends from the US are searching for you.’

 

‘I know. You told us that it’s a safe place’ walked with her back to the house Steve.

 

‘It is… Look, I can’t control who they let in the country, okay?’ sighed annoyed Sarah. ‘Did I do something wrong? I mean you act like I kicked your puppy.’

 

‘Don’t expect me to trust you just because you gave us a shelter’ he stated and stopped arms folded in front of his chest. Sarah turned around and looked up at him dead serious.

 

‘You should think about that again, because I am the best option you got. Now get your super soldier ass back in the house’ and with that she pushed open the door and left him there on the street. She couldn’t bear this attitude. She started to think it was better alone in the dark. Everyday she got up she thought it would be her last day. Her blood boiled in her veins but fortunately she bumped into Sam who knew why she was so pissed off.

 

‘I’ll talk to him’ nodded the black man and went for Steve. She went up on her and Wanda’s floor and closed her door on herself. She needed to be alone right now.

 

 

 

Steve’s PoV.

 

 

 

The blonde super soldier gaped at her response but walked in after her and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water again to calm his nerves. As he gulped down the cold liquid he realized that she was right about it. Their best option was her and he was the guest… but he couldn’t handle the nagging feeling in the back of his mind everytime she crossed his mind. And it happened a lot.

 

‘Steve’ walked in on him Sam. ‘We need to talk, now’

 

‘Sure, yeah. What’s up?’ asked confused Steve.

 

‘You know me, I’m not the type who chose a friend over another. But one thing I have to tell you: she’s like a little sister to me, okay? Don’t interrupt in her things. She does what she needs to do and she does it in her own way. Sometimes it’s not too nice but she knows what she knows. Stay out of her business, man’ said the black man furrowing his eyebrows at the blonde.

 

‘I just don’t know anything about her and I can’t trust her if I don’t know her’ replied Steve.

 

‘Then try, like everyone else. She suffered so much from those who can’t trust’ Sam turned on his heels and disappeared into the corridor which led to the rooms.

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	4. Baby Steps

 

 

 

Steve wanted to trust Sarah but he couldn’t yet. As he sat at the table which was now silent he thought about this. He wanted to know what she was up to because when someone disappear in the middle of the night and then comes back with a suspicious suitcase which hold money and a lot it usually doesn’t mean anything good.

 

 

Sarah now didn’t wear a hood or a scarf to hide her face but somehow it was still a mask and Steve felt like he was the only one who saw it. Sam sometimes flashed him a warning glance but didn’t do anything. As time passed the tension between the two of them grew and Steve didn’t like it. Bucky soon sensed it and tried to speak with them especially reminding the blonde that not too long ago Bucky was the same as her. Everyone finished their meal and went to their rooms except Sarah and Steve who went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

 

 

‘I thought it was my turn today’ she commented as she picked up the dishcloth and placed it for Steve on the counter.

 

 

‘Um… I just wanted to apologize… I know this is your home and I’m really glad you gave us shelter… it’s just hard for me to trust anyone after all the things happened back home’ he started and picked up the dishcloth while walking to her side and started wipe the washed dishes.

 

 

‘You Americans or just most of you thinks that all that matters usually happen in America when it’s not true… but yeah, I can understand you… I know how hard is to trust’ replied not even looking at him.

 

 

‘So that’s what Europeans thinks about us… now I understand’ huffed Steve with a small smile on his lips.

 

 

‘Oh, and the famous Captain has a sense of humor! I thought you were boring when Sam told me about you… okay, I got bored because he spoke about you all day when I called him’ chuckled the (h/c) haired girl.

 

 

‘Oh gosh… what did he tell you?’ narrowed his eyes Steve tired of always hearing strange things from people who got the stories from Sam or Tony.

 

 

‘Shortly… you are the best person he ever met and you are a great friend and that I can trust you’ answered the girl stopping at the end. Trust… it was something they couldn’t recall when they had it before everything went wrong with their lives.

 

 

‘Can you?’ asked the blonde after a long silent period. Sarah looked up at him for the first time they stood there.

 

 

‘My name’s (Y/n)’ said the girl and started washing the remaining dishes in the sink. Steve’s eyes widened and even if none of them noticed a slight pink colored his cheeks. Her gentle tone made the name more fitting and it rolled off his tongue quietly.

 

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

(Y/n) lied on her soft bed staring at the ceiling and trying to sleep except she couldn’t. The blonde blue eyed super soldier never really left her mind for even a second and now she couldn’t deny it. At first she didn’t want to give him her real name but… if she wanted him to trust her then she needed to trust him first because she heard Steve’s conversations with Sam.

 

 

She knew something will happen here in Hungary soon but she needed to find out what it was. Suddenly someone knocked on her door so she sat up in her bed and called out to the person to come in. The door soon revealed a reddish brown haired Wanda with loneliness in her eyes.

 

 

‘Hey, you can’t sleep?’ she asked patting the bed next to her.

 

 

‘Can you?’ she asked.

 

 

‘No… but you don’t have to worry about me’ smiled at her the other.

 

 

‘But (Y/n) you know you can count on us’ she said as she sat down.

 

 

‘It’s not your duty to solve it. This is my country’ shook her head (Y/n). Wanda called her on her real name since the Scarlet Witch had a panic attack and (Y/n) ran to her side helping her.

 

 

‘It doesn’t matter which country is. We will help you’ furrowed her eyebrows the Witch.

 

 

‘Let’s just say that you can’t help even if I needed it’ smiled (Y/n) shaking her head and changing the subject she asked: ‘What happened with you in America? I can see that all of you are worn and tired.’

 

 

‘The Government…’ the Witch started and told her every detail the news left out. Sam told her things about it but not the whole story. Now that she knew what happened with the Captain she could understand him better. She knew too well what it felt like when what you believed in was something false and betrayed you.

 

 

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

 

 

_(Y/n) looked around frightened in the room. White coated men and women surrounded her and pushed her toward a podium with a strange glass container full of translucent blue liquid in it. They urged her to walk up on it and into a hoist. Her heart pumped in her throat as she looked back and forth between the container and the scientists. After she didn’t do what they expected of her some of them forced her into the hoist and lifted her up with it above the blue liquid._

 

 

_Her eyes widened but before she could do anything wires were connected to her arms and legs leaving a stinging pain. The hoist let her go and she splashed into the liquid. It was like a gel, slimy and soft. She could breathe which surprised her but it calmed her in a way. She heard everything those scientists talked about._

 

 

_‘Test subject 0016 is in the antimatter. Test start: now’ said a man with goggles on his eyes. He pulled a handle and the next thing (Y/n) felt was pain all over her body. It was at first like needles tried to escape through her flash and from every angle she could imagine but then it changed into something worse which left her breathless. She couldn’t manage a sound out of her throat as her muscles cried out in pain._

 

 

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

 

 

She thought she signed up for a medical cure for cancer. This is what she got and her parents still believed that those scientists cured her and it was just some chemotherapy thing. No matter how hard she cried or begged for them they said the doctors to continue. But it became obvious for her why they did it.

 

 

They were H.Y.D.R.A agents and wanted their child to be the one who managed to be the next super soldier with more power and intelligence. (Y/n)’s first thing was to kill them after she escaped that lab.

 

 

The morning came and she still sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. Wanda passed out next to her and now lied there still sound asleep. She smiled down at the other girl and stood up before covering the witch in a blanket. (Y/n) walked down to the kitchen where she found Steve baking eggs.

 

 

‘I thought I can surprise you guys with some breakfast’ spoke up the super soldier not looking at (Y/n) while he put another egg on the pile he made.

 

 

‘I just… couldn’t sleep… can I help you?’ she asked quietly opening the fridge and taking out some orange juice.

 

 

‘Oh, would you pour some of that into those glasses I placed on the counter?’ smiled at her Steve and turned back to the bacons.

 

 

‘We should go shopping today… we’re lack of everything. You guys eat so much’ sighed the (h/c) haired girl shaking her head with a smile on her lips. She didn’t notice the way the blonde looked at her as she placed the glasses on the table next to each plate. It was kind and friendly but slowly the super soldier grew interested in her.

 

 

‘Food!’ exclaimed Clint followed by Wanda and Sam. Bucky and Scott were still in their rooms after yesterday the heroes trained in the backyard (Y/n) left for these kind of things. ‘Good mornin’ Sarah and Steve!’ grinned the archer at them while seating himself on his usual seat.

 

 

(Y/n) nodded and switched on the tv to the news. Everyone ate peacefully when a picture of a burning building flashed in.

 

 

 _‘At the Octagon Square where almost every day more than 3000 people pass was an explosion causing the trams’ full stop and made chain accidents. There are 30 injured and two dead person. The police couldn’t find the source or the perpetrator yet…’_ The former Avengers saw the girl’s pained expression and made them curious.

 

 

‘Vhat’s wrong? Do you know who did this?’ asked Wanda.

 

 

‘H.Y.D.R.A’

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	5. Getting Intimate

 

 

(Y/n) ran up to her room to change into her shadow suit and as she picked up some of her knives and guns Steve knocked on her door. It sounded eager so she gave permission to come in.

 

‘I know what you want to do, (Y/n)… but I won’t let you do this alone’ he stated.

 

‘You would be only in my way, Steve. You know nothing about Budapest and you would be really conspicuous’ sighed the girl.

 

‘You can show me the way and I promise I won’t be in the way’ the super soldier crossed his arms in front of his chest not letting the girl go through the door.

 

‘You act like I’m a five year old… now let me go, _daddy_ ’ used those puppy dog eyes (Y/n).

 

‘You won’t get away with puppy dog eyes, (Y/n)’ furrowed his eyebrows the blonde.

 

‘Argh! Then suit up quickly or I’ll leave you here!’ huffed the girl defeated. She could’ve just sneak out but she knew that Steve had allies named Hawkeye and Winter Soldier.

 

 

 

_**Two hours later…** _

 

 

 

‘What are you doing?!’ asked (Y/n) looking incredulously at the Captain when he tried to get out of the car they parked not too far from the H.Y.D.R.A base (Y/n) discovered.

 

‘If you want to finish the mission you need to get out of the car’ rolled his eyes the blonde. Steve wore his old dark blue suit with a white star on his chest. (Y/n) thought he left it at home but it seemed otherwise.

 

‘We are just watching for now, okay? You don’t know how many of them are in there’ reasoned the girl.

 

‘From the car you won’t see anything’ countered the Captain which made sense but she still didn’t like the fact that she had a companion with her.

 

‘I knew it was a bad idea’ muttered the girl but walked with Steve in the direction of the base. She knew those damned men and women worked on something bigger than ever before. It was something which connected to the Universe somehow or opened a portal or something. (Y/n) knew it was a really, really bad thing and needed to be destroyed because even H.Y.D.R.A didn’t know what they wanted to do and what will they start with that machine.

 

As they walked through the woods she noticed they were followed and grabbed Steve’s arm making him turn back towards her with a questioning look. She motioned on their sides and that they were followed by the enemy. Fortunately Steve got it immediately and he acted. Soon six H.Y.D.R.A agents surrounded them with strange looking guns. They faked surrender and went with the agents willingly inside the base. (Y/n) had a lot of funny surprises for those agents but wiped the grin from her face before they could notice it.

 

 

 

_**Steve’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

It was their plan. Get in no matter how and get out without getting themselves killed. It was simple but it worked… the getting in part certainly. The H.Y.D.R.A agents led them in a room with two chairs and lamp hanging from the ceiling but other than that there was nothing. The agents binded them to the chairs and left them there without a word.

 

‘We are in. How will we get out?’ asked Steve turning to (Y/n) with his head.

 

‘I’m still working on that’ answered the (h/c) haired hooded girl. She wore a black fabric on her face which hid her mouth and nose. She had a nice black leather vest on a black long sleeved t-shirt and black skin tight pants with leather boots (your fav. kind).

 

‘They will come to interrogate us soon so we don’t have much time, Shadow’ said Steve. He named her because of the black clothes and the hood and it fit her perfectly.

 

‘I know!’ she exclaimed a bit annoyed at him but soon a plan popped up in her head. ‘Can you break the chair?’ when she got a nod from the blonde she continued. ‘Good. You break the chair on the person who comes in or on one of them if they come with more people. I do the same with another one or on the wall and while you distract them I fight my way to the door and you come when I sign to do so. I search for the thing we came for and blow it up before blowing up the whole damn building. Cover me if needed, okay?’

 

It was the first time Steve was the one told to do anything and not the commanding one but he trusted her so he obliged. The agents came more than five just as (Y/n) counted on that but they were tougher than she thought first. (Y/n) needed to use her true powers on them but Steve still was distracted by the agents he fought with so he saw nothing at all. The girl yelled at him to leave the agents and closed them inside the room with a tech thingy she stole from somewhere before.

 

They ran down the corridor to the two winged door with windows on them and pushed it open. The giant oval metal ring left them in awe as they stepped into the hangar where scientists and agents walked up and down but soon the alarm sounded and they had to act fast.

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

(Y/n) jumped over the railing and fell at least three levels. She didn’t really pay attention to Steve as she ran to the oval thing which was certainly a portal for alien army. It was as big as a whole army could walk through. It needed to be destroyed. She ran up to the control panels and tried to analyze it as fast as she could while fighting off agents. (Y/n) sighed frustrated and just pushed the big red button on the panel. The oval metal ring started glowing dangerously.

 

‘You fool! It will overload!’ shouted a scientist angrily and in panic. The girl just grinned at him.

 

‘That’s what I want, professor’ she saluted but soon she felt a pulling power over her body. Her legs lifted up from the ground and she shut her eyes tightly embracing the end but suddenly felt a tight grasp on her arm which pulled her away from the swirl. She looked at the owner of the killing grip and felt a wave of relief when she saw Steve looking at her. How Steve stayed on the ground was a mystery but she saw agents and scientist swallowed by the swirl which made her smile satisfied. The machine looked like it was about to explode so she followed the blonde to the nearest exit and made out it alive before the thing exploded into shreds.

 

‘I thought we agreed on not dying, (Y/n)’ spoke up the blonde between sharp breathes. (Y/n) just rolled her eyes.

 

‘You know that in our kind of job it’s not a possibility’ she patted on his chest and stood to walk back to the car.

 

 

 

_**Back at home~** _

 

 

__

The others were out to buy groceries when they arrived back home so it was all quiet. Steve followed her inside quietly and plopped down on the couch with a tired sigh. She walked to the kitchen to get some water to Steve and herself and found the post-it the others left them. “ _We’ll be out for recce. Don’t get too intimate on the couch~ xHawkeye”_

 

She blushed deep and threw the post-it in the trash bin angrily. (Y/n) brought the glasses to the living room where Steve still sat closed eyed and tried to relax his muscles.

 

‘Hey, do you need anything?’ she asked while handing him the glass of water.

 

‘A massage…’ replied Steve half-jokingly. (Y/n) jumped up and walked behind the blonde. Steve looked at her with a raised eyebrow but earned an eye roll from the girl.

 

‘You wanted a massage, don’t you?’ she asked but as Steve leaned back she grabbed his broad shoulders and slowly pushed her fingers gently into his skin and draw circles with her thumbs. The super soldier under her fingers moaned in delight. Unfortunately the others just stepped inside and heard them.

 

‘I told you to not get intimate on the couch, Steve!’ yelled Clint making both of them jump in surprise and blushed deeply. (Y/n) ran to her room as well as Steve did with crimson blushes on their faces. ‘I told you guys, they are definitely into each other.’

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. Beginning of Something New

(Y/n) couldn’t stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Not the almost dying and exploding part, that was average, no. Somehow the way Steve moaned in delight under her hands made her insides tingly and caused a heat raising in her body it was unusual.

  
  
  
Even if they didn’t do anything inappropriate she couldn’t stop blushing and when Wanda just came in the room and found her all flustered and red the other girl started   
laughing at her appearance. Then the witch tried to help with talking. Usually that worked with girls.

  
  
  
‘So… you like him and you can’t say no, because he is the cause all of this blushing all day!’ looked at (Y/n) Wanda with a meaningful look on her face.

  
  
  
‘Okay, I like him but that doesn’t mean he likes me back! And we didn’t do anything like that! Steve just asked for a massage…’ explained (Y/n).

  
  
  
‘The question is, where?’ asked Wanda with raised eyebrows and a mischievous grin on her lips making the (h/c) haired girl blush crimson again and pulling her covers on her head.

  
  
  
‘Stop it or I will kick you out!’ she exclaimed through the sheets which sounded a muffled: “Sthop ith orh Ih whhhill khick yhou hout!” It made Wanda laugh harder but she stopped with the jokes and became serious about the topic.

  
  
  
‘Okay, I will help you! First, we need some make-up, a nice dress and high heels!’ clapped her hands together the Socovian girl earning a huff from (Y/n). ‘Don’t be like that! He will drool over you if he sees you!’

  
  
  
(Y/n) didn’t know that it was Hawkeye’s plan, who went for Steve to talk to him into asking the (h/c) haired girl out finally. The others made a plan to get them together for Sam and Clint’s suggestion because they noticed the looks those two gave each other and the sexual tension between them.

  
  
  
(Y/n) thought it was stupid to not concentrate on the mission and that H.Y.D.R.A wanted to open portal through space but as Wanda talked and started dress her up and do girly stuff she forgot about all the “world is in danger” alarm in the back of her head and followed the witch around in a shopping mall.

  
  
  
  
  
_**Steve’s PoV.** _

  
  
  
  
  
The whole day went with training in the basement, punching a punching bag for Steve till Bucky and Clint went down to see him. The blonde still felt those soft, delicate fingers massaging his shoulders sending chills down on his spine and throughout his whole body. It felt so right and good and he wanted her touch all over his body unconsciously. He blushed hard when his friends went down and even if the blonde just punched that poor bag he felt like they caught him on something inappropriate.

  
  
  
‘How many of them did you kill already?’ asked Clint pointing at the holey bags laying on the floor like dead men.

  
  
  
‘I just… had to let out some… tension’ shrugged Steve earning a whistle from the Hawkeye which made the blonde blush again. Bucky shoot an annoyed expression to Clint who just smiled apologizingly as Steve tried to stutter out an explanation: ‘N-not like that! I-I just had a long day yesterday a-and…’

  
  
  
  
‘Don’t worry, Steve, Clint is now leaving’ interrupted him his best friend and pushed Clint out of the basement. ‘So… I saw and heard you yesterday. You like her, buddy.’

  
  
  
‘We have more important stuff to do now, you know?’ tried Steve but Bucky shook his head.

  
  
  
‘That’s exactly the case! You can’t be sure if tomorrow or the next day will end happily. Ask her out till it's not late’ squeezed Bucky the blonde’s shoulder. He knew the brunette was right so he has to man up now and ask that beautiful girl out on a date properly before it’s too late.

  
  
  
Bucky brought Steve up and pushed him into the bathroom for a long and hot shower before he started planning on the date. They needed a good spot and a good idea.   
Fortunately Sam and Clint were near.

  
  
  
  
  
_**Your PoV.** _

  
  
  
  
When (Y/n) and Wanda arrived back home the (h/c) haired girl wanted to go back to her room and sleep till the next day. Unfortunately Wanda didn’t let her do that knowing what will happen next. The witch went with (Y/n) to her room and ushered her to the bathroom and brought a change of clothes out on her bed.

  
  
  
The (h/c) haired found her smiling mischievously at the clothes which made (Y/n) more suspicious.

  
  
  
‘Why are you smiling at those clothes so weird?’ asked lifting an eyebrow the other girl.

  
  
  
‘Oh, nothing, nothing’ smiled cheerfully Wanda at her. ‘Change into these, I’ll check the boys!’ and with that the witch was out of (Y/n)’s room. She lifted the nice dress up in front of her body examining it with sparks in her eyes. She never wore anything so beautiful before.

  
  
  
[www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=21…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=212650796)

  
  
  
An hour later when she finished with her light make-up she chose to use and was dressed in the new clothes Wanda chose for her, she finally walked down the stairs to find Steve with Bucky and Sam chatting away.

  
  
  
‘Hey boys, do you know why Wanda wanted me to dress up?’ she asked confused.

  
  
  
‘Wow!’ exclaimed Sam smiling widely at her. ‘You are beautiful little girl!’

  
  
  
‘You are a lucky bastard, Steve’ poked in his side Bucky the stunned blonde who just stared at her in awe. She bit her lip as she looked at the nicely dressed Steve. Now she understood why Wanda told her to dress up nicely. Bucky and Sam left them alone but neither of them knew what they were supposed to do. ‘Wanda booked a dinner at a restaurant’ shouted Bucky from upstairs making both the nicely dressed parties blush.

  
  
  
As Steve led (Y/n) outside a car pulled in front of them and Clint sat at the driver seat. The night was still full of surprises.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**To be continued…** _


	7. Next Time

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

You sat across from Steve at a lovely restaurant with lampions and candle light around you. Wanda knew what she was doing when she planned out this date for you. It made your heart flatter in your chest that there were people who cared, really cared about you.

 

 

As you tried to hide your blush everytime Steve acted like a real gentleman you unconsciously made him smile in the process. It made him sure you didn’t feel like you were forced to date with him. You talked about a lot of things including your past and except Sam you never talked about your past.

 

 

‘I didn’t know why they never listened to me when I told them it hurt… and when I found out I just stood there and felt betrayed’ you shook your head sadly.

 

 

‘They were your parents, (Y/n), of course you didn’t-‘ started Steve with his eyebrows curling into a saddened expression.

 

 

‘No… I should’ve known’ you sighed. ‘But tell about your past Steve. I bet you were as stubborn as you are now.’ You wanted to lighten the atmosphere and it worked because you made him smile widely.

 

 

The evening went well and you never felt so happy in your life before. Steve was the gentleman you wished for and you loved his reactions. You sat at the table when suddenly the lights started flicker and the ground shook violently under you. People fell to the ground and the ceiling shook above you so some powder of cement fell down from it. You looked around cautiously at the same time with Steve. You knew it wasn’t just an earthquake because in Hungary there weren’t usually earthquakes.

 

 

‘It’s not an earthquake, Steve’ you hissed to him as you made sure the civilians got out safely.

 

 

‘I know’ he answered nodding at you. His eyes flashed around quickly for more people in danger but the only thing he saw was a shadow behind a column which kept the ceiling. ‘There!’ he pointed at the shadow and you noticed the man too.

 

 

You grabbed his hand in yours and took off running for the exit but you weren’t fast enough and the black van which pulled in front of the restaurant opened up agents flew out of the vehicle. Your eyes widened in horror but soon composed yourself and went for the emergency exit through the sound of shooting. Unfortunately as you turned on the corner to get out more agents filled the emergency exit and aimed at you with their guns.

 

 

A man walked through their lines and looked at you and Steve wickedly. His face was burnt so you couldn’t make out his features very well. He had brown eyes and hair but other than that you couldn’t tell.

 

 

‘It’s good to see you, Captain’ laughed the man.

 

 

‘Rumlow’ hissed the blonde beside you angrily.

 

 

‘You know him?’ you glanced at Steve for a brief moment than looked back at the man in front of you.

 

 

‘We were… colleagues’ smiled Rumlow. ‘Now, would be so kind and save the time with not protesting?’

 

 

You knew it was impossible to get out of that situation right there and then so you lifted your hands in the air surrendering.

 

 

‘Good girl’ smiled Rumlow satisfied. Steve did as you and lifted his hands still looking furiously at the other man. You knew you would find a way to get away from them you just have to wait.

 

 

They brought you to a basement but bad guys always chose places like that. Even if you wished for a chocolate factory that wouldn’t happen eventually. You were tied up to a chair and behind your back was Steve just like you. The two chair even tied together.

 

 

‘Okay, next time I choose the place’ you sighed smiling.

 

 

‘So there will be a next time’ joked Steve making you both laugh. Even in this situation you weren’t afraid. Somehow next to him you felt safe. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Rumlow. You felt sick watching him circling you two with a wicked smile on his face. Torture. Something you weren’t afraid. No. You were afraid for Steve and what Rumlow might do to him.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. The Truth Behind Our Masks

 

 

Your vision was blurry and your lower lip, your left side around your ribs, your left upper arm and your collar bone hurt like hell every one of them by a different bruise or cut. Blood mixed with your sweat and some dirt you didn’t know anymore where that came from. You felt Steve’s back against yours and the heat radiating from his body but you knew he looked the same way or worse.

 

Your fingers were intertwined between the chairs you were tied to and everytime they hurt you, you just had to feel his fingers between yours and the pain was no more significant.

 

‘We’ll get out, (Y/n)’ said quietly Steve and you nodded not as sure as he was.

 

‘Five hours passed only… I bet Clint thinks we escaped for a love hotel or something’ you joked chuckling a bit and you knew you made Steve blush hard even if you couldn’t see him. The door burst open again and Rumlow walked in again this time without tools which made you raise an eyebrow questioningly. ‘Where did you leave your toys?’

 

‘Oh, so you found it enjoyable, I see… but no. This time we’ll see why are you so special’ narrowed his eye the black haired man at you and your eyes widened. Fuck. No, no, no, no, no, no… Steve will see your abilities… the way you can kill others by a flick of your wrist. The way you can manipulate material was something you never wanted to show him. He would hate you just like everyone you approached before. He would run away from you so far and would think you a monster.

 

‘If you lay a single finger on her I swear you’ll suffer the consequences, Rumlow!’ cried out angrily the blonde suddenly making you jump a little in your chair.

 

‘The great Captain America tries to protect her… pathetic’ walked to Steve the man leaving you trembling in your spot.

 

 

 

_**Steve’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

Rumlow separated us and pushed (Y/n) in another room while I could see her through a window. She looked at me frightened. I never saw her like that before and it meant something of the worst things ever. I feared for her life. I just found her and now maybe I had to see her death.

 

They told her something and pointed at another room where a man walked around not really knowing where he was and why he was there. (Y/n) just looked at him but didn’t do anything and the agents pushed a stun gun into her back. She bent over in pain and my heart throbbed with pain seeing her suffer. I wanted to shout, to kick and punch the men next to me who kept me in place but I couldn’t because of the strange handcuff. The next thing I saw was that (Y/n) looked up pain in her eyes but there was something more… sadness, agony, sorry, fear and guilt. Her eyes welled up with tears and she lifted a hand up pointed in the man’s direction. Her wrist flicked to the side and I saw the man’s neck flick in a strange angle. The man dropped dead to the floor and didn’t move anymore. My eyes widened in shock. What did they do to her so many years ago?! I wanted to run to her and hug her tightly to my chest to sooth her. There was some fear in me of course but it wasn’t as meaningful as it should’ve been. (Y/n) was still the same person, the same amazing girl, who’s beauty was unmatched, who’s silky (h/c) hair flowed like waterfall when she let out her hair, who’s (e/c) orbs sparkled with so much light and I loved her no matter whether she possessed such powers or not.

 

I watched as she fell down on her knees and cried so hard her shoulders shook hard. Rumlow approached her but when he placed a hand on her shoulder she snapped her head up and with a flick of her wrist his legs were broken. She broke everyone’s legs and broke free from the room. I didn’t hesitate and jumped to the men who kept me in place before taking advantage of their awestruck they were in. (Y/n) ran in the room and helped me get rid of my handcuffs while she made the enemy unmoving. As I followed her out of the room and down the corridors I wondered if she was okay even a least bit.

 

‘(Y/n) are you okay?’ I asked glancing at her for confirmation but she just looked ahead of us and ran forward. After a long while when I thought she wouldn’t reply she did.

 

‘I’m fine’ her voice was distant and cold. I understood why she acted like that but I wanted to reassure her that I won’t think her a monster for what she did. She did it because there was no other way.

 

‘I’ll call Tony’ I sighed knowing we couldn’t stay in Hungary for longer. Stark would protect us I knew it we only had to get out of here.

 

When we found the exit I sighed in relief and pushed past the door. I jumped in a truck and vivified it. (Y/n) sat in the passenger seat and stayed quiet until we got home. It wasn’t a long ride but it felt that way. I stopped the car a bit of a distance from the safe house and leaned back in my seat trying not to rush the words which stayed put in my mouth. I forced them to.

 

‘I know you probably don’t want to talk about what happened but I have to know. What happened?’ I turned to her. (Y/n)’s face hardened but soon she broke down into sobs and tears spilled from her eyes. I hugged her to my chest and placed soothing small kisses on her scalp trying to sooth her.

 

‘The experiments… I-I told you they failed… but I lied… I’m so sorry, Steve!’ she cried. ‘Rumlow said that those men would kill you if I didn’t obey to use my powers on that man… at first I didn’t do anything but… but then… they electrocuted me and… something just snapped inside me… I didn’t want to do it… I just-I just… did it… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…’

 

‘It’s okay… It will be… I know you didn’t want to… I saw’ I tightened my grip on her more than to hold on something than sooth her.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	9. The Story of You

 

 

You sat there in the car for God knows how long until you could slow down your breathing and calm a bit. You held on Steve like your life depended on it and it almost did. His warm hug was everything you needed that moment. You just sat there silently and tried to dry your tears.

 

‘I’m so sorry you had to do it, (Y/n)… I’ll make sure they will suffer next time we meet them’ swore Steve placing a soft kiss on your hair.

 

‘I’m a monster… and you know that too…’ you whispered with teary eyes. ‘Did Sam tell you how we met?’

 

Steve shook his head “yes” with a confused expression. There was more than just what he knew but the super soldier didn’t know that yet. You closed your eyes trying to keep your cool thinking how you were surrounded by those men and women with their guns aimed at you. How you felt that they would kill you in a blink of an eye or how they didn’t care who you were before. You told Steve your story on a low and hushed voice while he held onto you and eased your shaking.

 

 

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

 

 

_You blinked trying to see something while you tried to fight the pain. It was almost unbearable but you knew your parents would send you back here again after the treatment. Your parents thought you were cured and it was just some chemotherapy but it wasn’t. The wires connected to your bones sent you another set of pain into your body, into your core. If you could’ve screamed you would’ve did but the strange liquid engulfed your voice and nothing came out._

 

_You struggled against the wires and the pain just became worse with each move. You closed your eyes and concentrated on that heat inside you which appeared after a few treatments. You clenched your fists and every muscle in your body tensed up with tension and energy. You opened your eyes and suddenly the blue liquid around you broke out of the glass container which held you. The liquid pulled you with itself and you landed on the tiled floor hard on your face and chest. The strange slimy liquid stuck to your skin but you didn’t care. You propped yourself on your arms slowly trying to gain balance and you lifted your knee to get a little higher with each second. You slowly stood up and looked around. The blue liquid were everywhere on the tiled floor and behind you the glass container was broken too. The scientists looked at you horrified and tried to get as far away from you as they could. You looked at them one by one and you swore in your mind you would hunt them down if they get out of here alive._

 

_You lifted up your hand and choked a group of them to death by just motioning with your fingers like you held them by their throats. It was painfully easy for you. You didn’t feel anything… only anger. They caused you so much pain you wanted to kill them all if not causing them the same pain they caused you. The alarm went off but you didn’t care. You closed the doors and killed them painfully slow. After you finished off the last man too you looked up and saw your reflection in the metal panel at the wall. Your eyes were pitch black like tar, your skin turned into a bluish grey and there was that expression on your otherwise beautiful features. The implacable rage. Your nose moved up like an animals leaving wrinkles around it and your lips extended into a bloodcurdling snarl._

 

_As you realized what you did you knew there was no way back to how you were before. Your anger started flaring with an inextinguishable fire and you opened the doors knowing there will be more people to kill. As they seeped inside you turned to them and what someone could hear from inside would’ve scared them to death. Blood splashing everywhere and ripping giblets._

 

 

**_Two weeks later~_ **

 

 

_Cold surrounded you as you walked in somewhere Siberia. The white of the snow almost blinded you in the sunshine. The sun would disappear soon anyway but it still bothered you a bit. You followed them till this little village. Your parents escaped from your grasp where you were held and tortured._

 

_You walked through the knee high cold snow in your dark blue jeans and knee high leather boots. You had a warm coat on you and a scarf around your neck and mouth. Your cheeks were burning from the cold which seeped through even your bones no matter how warm you dressed up. You approached the small village from the forest because you knew your parents’ house is at the end of the village near to the woods._

 

_You were here to kill them for letting you believe they loved you and cared about you when they only wanted to make you a weapon. You soon noticed the house. It was nice and looked like a normal one would look like. You narrowed your eyes and saw the two of them walk out from the front. You got closer and closer to them like a predator would to its pray. Your eyes and skin soon flicked to what they were when you used your abilities. At first you were terrified of them but then… you felt nothing. You didn’t care anymore and wanted to show what they created to make them able to see the last thing they would see in their lives._

 

_‘Mom! Dad!’ you cried out to them making them turn around but it was a wrong choice of them. Their horrified faces made you smile more wickedly at them. That night the only thing you heard was their painful screams and the last thing before you left the house was their lifeless, blank eyes looking at you… which haunted you for the whole of your life._

 

 

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

 

 

You saw Steve’s horrified face you saw too many times before and regretted to tell him what you told. You pulled away from him and further into the door of the car on your side. Soon Steve shook his head and reached for you hand and took it with his large, warm one.

 

‘You weren’t yourself completely, (Y/n)… I saw you there, killing that man and I saw that you felt sorry for him. I know that those you killed caused you pain and I know that if it would’ve been me I would’ve do the same thing to them’ he said slowly but you shook your head.

 

‘That was me… when I killed my own parents, Steve! There’s nothing I can do to forget their blank eyes on me! I wanted to kill them and I didn’t feel anything at all! Everything I felt was the bloodlust!’ you started shouting not exactly angrily more like frightened.

 

‘You are not a monster, damn it! Everyone would’ve done the same because that’s what makes us human! Something snapped in you but that’s just normal! Listen to me, (Y/n)… listen to me!’ he cupped your face in his hands making you look him in the eyes. ‘There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You are the same beautiful, smart and wonderful girl I fell in love with and there’s nothing that can change that, ever! I’m here for you everytime you need me, (Y/n). Promise me you won’t try to fight alone, okay?’

 

‘I promise…’ you whispered closing your eyes and pushing your forehead to his.

 

‘If not you there would’ve been someone else and maybe they would’ve killed more and caused more death and pain on Earth. It was you because you can control it and you can be better than anyone. You can fight it because you are the one supposed to possess such powers’ he added still trying to reassure you. You clinged to his arms at his wrists and your heart slowly started beating with the same heat it always beat around Steve. He was you rock and you knew you would be his if he needed a rock.

 

‘Let’s get back to the others before they start to get nervous’ you pulled away but suddenly Steve’s phone started ringing in his back pocket. You looked at him and his expression became confused. He picked out the phone and answered it.

 

‘Tony, I don’t have much time so please get to the point’ sighed the blonde. You quirked an eyebrow but stayed silent. ‘What?... Seriously? Aliens?... Look, I saw something like that here I am now but… I think Clint just polished the jet we escaped… We’ll be there in a few hours.’

 

‘Aliens?’ you asked confused.

 

‘It seems I will be able to show you around where I grew up’ smiled the blonde at you.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Please let me know if you have any requests (please stay with marvel and dc related ones)!  
> I know its been a long time I updated but I'm the one who bakes cakes and sweets during holidays. =D
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me!
> 
> ~Vaeri

 

 

You and Steve got back to the safe house to everyone. They were suited up and discussed about how to get you two out of the H.Y.D.R.A base. You huffed crossing your arms in front of your chest while you were still in your now not so beautiful dress. The fabric had some blood stains on it where Rumlow inserted something sharp and the skirt part was a bit torn.

 

The others turned to you and you saw the relief on their faces. Wanda ran to you and hugged you tight.

 

‘I was so worried!’ she exclaimed before letting you go.

 

‘They don’t look like they were in a love hotel’ nudged Bucky the Hawk with his elbow and earned an annoyed glare from Clint.

 

‘I told you he would think that’ you turned to Steve who gained a slight pink color at his cheeks. The blonde cleared his throat and told the others about Tony’s call. Everyone grew serious as he explained everything. You didn’t hear every detail so you listened carefully too. It was hard to believe that those stupid H.Y.D.R.A guys wanted to open up a portal for the same aliens who attacked New York. They would destroy everything and uproot humanity no matter what they promised to H.Y.D.R.A.

 

You packed your things when someone knocked on your door. You turned and saw Steve in the door way. You smiled and went to him. You grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

 

‘Don’t just stand in my door, come inside’ you said as you turned back to your bag to pack the last few things. Toothbrush, hairbrush, etc.

 

‘Are you okay?’ asked the blonde after a long silence. You put the last thing in your bag and stopped in your tracks but didn’t turn to him. You gazed your open bag trying to find something which will reassure him that you were okay. Were you?

 

‘I can’t run away from my past… and no matter what I do I will be the same monster I am’ you sighed folding your arms in front of your chest. Suddenly you felt two warm, large hands on your shoulders.

 

‘Then turn around and face your past… I knew someone… he could be a quiet, shy guy and on the other hand if he needed to he could be a raging, giant, green monster. He could destroy everything he wanted but he could control those powers… the only difference between you and him, is that he never believed he could control it. I believe that you can, (Y/n)… I believe in you’ said Steve and hugged you to his chest your back pressed tightly to his muscular chest. You could smell his scent. You turned around and hugged him back burying your face in his collar bone.

 

‘Thank you…’ you whispered letting your tears flow down from your eyes on your cheeks into his blue t-shirt. When you relaxed you looked at his t-shirt and furrowed your eyebrows. ‘Sorry… I ruined your shirt…’

 

‘It will dry’ he waved chuckling. Steve kissed your temple and lifted your bag. ‘The others are waiting down there.’

 

‘Let’s go’ you nodded.

 

You and the others got closer and closer to New York where the rest of the Avengers waited for you. You looked out and tried to fight down the nausea in your stomach. You never really liked to be in these flying machines. You loved watching the cities’ lights from above and marvel at how beautiful they looked under you but these machines made you nauseous.

 

You felt Steve hand closing around yours making you smile and lean into his side.

 

‘You look a bit green… it’s your first flight?’ he asked kissing your temple.

 

‘No… just… I always nauseous on planes’ you answered quietly.

 

‘It seems like you won’t fly around too much for a while now’ you heard the smile in his voice.

 

‘Oh, I won’t?’ you quirked an eyebrow up at him and watched the blonde blush slightly.

 

‘I thought… you should stay with us… here in New York’ he stuttered out and looked away nervously. You reached for his hand which still lied in his lap and closed your small fingers around it making Steve look at you hopefully.

 

‘Yeah… I should’ you looked his hand in yours a bit blushing.

 

‘Awww! They are so cute!’ Wanda sighed nudging Bucky in the side making the Winter Soldier chuckle.

 

‘Yeah, they are’ he nodded. Suddenly Clint turned back to them from the front.

 

‘We are here! Get ready for landing!’ he shouted and the jet started to sink making you more nauseous. Steve grabbed a paper bag from somewhere and pushed it in your hand. At last you didn’t need it but you wanted to keep it for any case.

 

The jet landed and Clint shot down the motor while opening the exit. You followed Steve outside who didn’t let you carry your own bag. As you tried to retrieve your bag you didn’t notice that Steve stopped and you bumped into his muscular back.

 

‘What is he doing here?’ sounded from the super soldier and when you followed his gaze you saw two men with strange armor-y clothing and long blonde and black hair. The blonde one wore a silver metal chest plate with six circles and blue pants with a red cape while the raven haired wore black armor with golden adornments and a green cape. They were different but something made you believe they were similar somewhere inside in a really hidden spot. Each of them really handsome for different reasons.

 

‘Loki came to help our case, brother Steve!’ boomed the blonde smiling. The black haired man just rolled his eyes but when he saw you his eyes caught on your form. You stepped out of Steve’s shadow and waved at them.

 

‘Hi!’ you smiled kindly.

 

‘Who is the beautiful girl?’ walked out from the glass wall a man with brown hair and beard. He wore a suit and glasses with a scotch in his hand.

 

‘Stark…’ sighed Steve.

 

‘I’m (Y/n)’ you spoke up.

 

‘Your power… it’s… fascinating. What are you?’ walked closer Loki still eying you making Steve step in front of you.

 

‘She’s the one who gave us shelter’ walked Sam next to Steve shielding you from the other Avengers too. You sighed and walked around them grabbing your bag from Steve’s deathly grip. You looked around and walked to Loki lifting your hand to shake his in greeting. The Trickster grabbed your hand and placed a soft kiss on your knuckles making you blush slightly from his antics. It wasn’t a common thing in the 21st century.

 

‘Nice to meet you, Loki’ you beamed at him.

 

'At least one of you has manners' mumbled the Trickster earning death glares from everyone exept you and Thor. You walked to the blonde who did the same when you lifted your hand and introduced himself as Thor. You didn’t need to go to Tony because he was at your side and curled an arm around your waist pulling you inside the building.

 

‘I never expected from Capsicle to bring a girl home so it surprised me… but I’m grateful. Now I don’t need to see his sorry ass mope around in loneliness’ grinned at you the billionaire making you roll your eyes and move away from his arm.

 

‘So it is the place you all usually are… how ugly’ you grimaced making Tony look at you offended and when you noticed it you grinned like a little kid who did something wrong. Fortunately the others came inside too and interrupted Tony before he could say something.

 

‘Where are those aliens and why are we not crashing their faces already?’ asked Sam.

 

‘We only arrived just recently. I want to take a nap. I drove the jet, you know’ walked Clint in the direction of his bedroom. Everyone got easily back to the way they were here before and you just watched them walk around, pack out in their rooms and make themselves food.

 

You walked to Steve asking for a room to stay in for the night. He guided you to the corridor which was on his level where Sam and Bucky resided beside him. The blonde opened a door and showed you where you could find everything. Steve wanted to leave you to your things when you grabbed his wrist turning him around.

 

‘Where are you going?’ you asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

‘I thought I should leave you… to unpack and things… why?’ he stuttered.

 

‘And if I don’t want you to do that?’ you asked again stepping closer to his body. You placed your small hands on his large chest looking up in his blue orbs. Steve’s lips parted a bit but you felt his arms snake around your waist. Your faces were only inches apart now. You felt his lips ghost over your soft ones and it made you shiver. Your arms hugged his neck while your right hand dug into his short blonde locks at the back of his head pulling his closer to you so your lips met.

 

It was your first true kiss. You kissed before but nothing like this happened. Sparkles and fireworks lighted up the inside of your eyelids as you closed your eyes. Your lips moved in sync while you pressed your body into his to get even closer. You felt his hands slide down to your bums and felt him squeeze them a bit. You blushed even more but tried to keep down the moan which formed in your throat. Steve lifted you up by your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist. The dampness at your womanhood slowly increasing with each touch on your body. You wanted him from the day you heard him moan under your hands even if it was only a massage to his tense shoulders. You were afraid a bit of what he would think about you when he would see you naked but as you felt his skin on yours, his hands on your body, his soft lips on your and all over your body and soft skin you didn’t even think anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wanda and Bucky walked to Bucky’s room because Wanda wanted back one of her books she lend the soldier when they passed a room which was empty till this day. Suddenly they heard moaning coming from behind the closed door making Wanda blush and Bucky stop dead in his tracks.

 

‘(Y/n)!’ sounded from the room and Bucky was death certain it was his best friend from Brooklyn, the little shy guy.

 

‘We’ll ask for sound-proofing from Tony for their rooms’ sighed Bucky.

 

‘And we’ll have to ask Friday to not let Tony get to the security tapes’ added the Scarlet Witch.

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued…


	11. End?

 

 

You woke up to movements on your side. You opened your eyes and felt strong, muscular arms tightening around your waist. Your eyes widened and you lifted up the quilt to see your naked body. You blushed as you remembered what happened last night.

 

‘Good morning’ said Steve with a hoarse voice behind you and you felt soft lips kiss the back of your neck.

 

‘G-good morning’ you sighed still flustered. You turned around in his arms and saw his closed eyelids in front of you, his slightly fleshy, pink lips, his messy blonde hair and brown eyebrows, his muscles on his face in a relaxed state. You smiled at the handsome, gorgeous man in front of you and pressed your lips to his. Steve smiled into the kiss and when you pulled away you witnessed his eyelids slowly open up to look into your (e/c) eyes.

 

‘It’s the best way to wake up’ he hummed pulling you closer to his chest so you pressed your forehead to his collarbone.

 

‘Mmmhmmm’ you purred back reluctant to get up. ‘We should get up…’

 

‘We should…’ sighed the blonde pressing his lips to your hair. Suddenly something shook the building making the two of you jump up to your feet. You didn’t need another moment to dress up and run to the living room Steve just a few seconds behind you. When you arrived to the living room you saw aliens shoot at your teammates. Loki and Thor fought shoulder to shoulder while Iron Man levitated in the air his hand raised to an alien and shooting it down. Clint and Natasha did everything to knocked the ugly creatures down, Wanda and Vision used their abilities, Bucky and Sam finally could work together and Scott fought too.

 

You ran into the battlefield and started killing aliens with your telekinesis ripping them apart making tearing sounds and earning painful screams from the horrible things. You tried to hide your hatred for your abilities and tried not to think about the people you ripped apart just like this.

 

‘I knew you had fearful powers, mortal’ commented Loki next to you with a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

 

‘That’s why you shouldn’t make me angry’ you scowled but smiled slyly a moment later when you saw the horrified look the God of Mischief had. An alien suddenly knocked you to the side right into the wall making you groan in pain. Tony shot down the alien which attacked you and turned to another one. ‘Where did they come from?’

 

‘There’s a portal on Empire State Building. Right on the top. These bastards like to show off’ answered the billionaire through the metal plate of his iron suit.

 

‘Says the one who throw parties with acrobats’ rolled his eyes Clint.

 

‘Fair enough’ acknowledged Iron Man.

 

‘So someone needs to get there and close the portal?’ you asked trying to get back to the main subject.

 

‘If anyone can get out of here yeah but it seems they don’t want us to get there’ kicked Natasha an alien into the bar knocking down three bottles of whiskey.

 

‘Hey, I wanted to drink that!’ sounded from Tony again.

 

‘Later, man of iron’ boomed Thor. ‘I can bring (Y/n) to that building.’

 

‘Great!’ you smiled while getting to your feet. Suddenly Steve was at your side grabbing your upper arm to steady you.

 

‘I’m going too’ he said with a serious tone.

 

‘You should ask Thor about that’ you pointed to the blonde demigod who fought with two aliens who tried to cut his head off with their blades attached to their arms.

 

‘I only have one free hand, brother Steve’ looked at you two Thor wielding Mjölnir in his right hand.

 

‘I never said I would go with you’ smiled Steve and ran out to the jet. You laughed and ran to Thor who grabbed you by your waist and pulled you into a tight embrace. The next thing you saw was the slipping buildings under you. It was exciting and fearful at the same time. You heard a familiar sound behind you and when you looked back you saw the jet Steve drove. You felt more safe now that Steve was close behind. You knew Thor wouldn’t drop you down but somehow you still had the biggest faith in Steve.

 

When you arrived in front of the Empire State Building Thor let go of you and Steve soon was at your side. The three of you ran inside the building knocking down H.Y.D.R.A agents and aliens not caring which one of them was. You had to get to the top of the building but the damn aliens and agents just didn’t want to lessen. You chose to take the stairs while Tony informed you what to do when you reached the top.

 

 _‘You have to close down the main source of the power. You have to cut the trunk circuit but first you have to make sure you joined the-‘_ the billionaire tried to explain you what to do but you just furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

 

‘In English, please’ you said.

 

‘ _Cut the big red cable_ ’ sighed Tony. You kicked in the door to the rooftop and saw aliens and agents around a metal box which seemed to be the control panel. You ran to it while Thor and Steve kept the enemy busy. You opened the metal plate and saw a lot of cables go right and left. You furrowed your eyebrows again and asked.

 

‘Can’t I just smash it?’

 

‘ _Noooo! It will explode and in the end swallow half of Manhattan!_ ’ shouted Tony into your ear.

 

‘Okay, okay! I won’t smash it’ you sighed a bit disappointed. You started searching for the big red cable and soon find it. It was wider than the others so it was easier than you expected it would be. You picked out your knife and placed it to the side of the cable to cut it but when you did cut it the portal just started opening wider and a forceful power started swallowing everything.

 

‘Tony it’s not working!’ you shouted into your headset.

 

‘ _I can see that, thanks!’_ he answered. _‘Okay, now listen carefully. You have to cut a blue cable.’_

 

‘Which one?’ you asked afraid you would just make everything worse.

 

 _‘Just pick one’_ answered the billionaire. You furrowed your eyebrows but did what he told you to do. You cut the blue cable you chose and saw the portal closing. You fist bumped in the air and turned to the boys who still tried to knock down the agents and aliens who couldn’t give up. With a forceful shockwave you sent the enemy flying over the railing.

 

‘You could’ve done that earlier’ said Thor exhausted. You smiled and went to them.

 

‘I was busy with closing the portal’ you pointed to the almost closed blue circle. Suddenly Steve’s face became horrified looking behind you but it was too late for you to realize the danger and felt a strong giant hand close around your waist. You screamed in surprise and tried to free yourself from the hand but to no avail. You looked back at Steve who ran after you to the portal but it was too late. The portal closed and you disappeared from his sight.

 

‘Noooooo!’ sounded the blonde super soldier’s cry through the portal but it was too late. You were already at the other end and he couldn’t reach you anymore.

 

 

 

 

End?


End file.
